


What are the properties of the early radish?

by Gnomedrawing



Series: Wee Folk Link [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cooking, Fabric Art, Fanart, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomedrawing/pseuds/Gnomedrawing
Summary: Does it keep you from being late?Looking for four-inch-Link-sized foods.
Series: Wee Folk Link [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762612
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	What are the properties of the early radish?

Picking a peck. . .

I almost want to try to photoshop a fire underneath the pot.

**Author's Note:**

> The cooking was one of my favorite parts when I was watching my friend play Breath of the Wild.
> 
> Also, what do you think of the image sizing?


End file.
